


Please dont forget me

by Heartbrokenway



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbrokenway/pseuds/Heartbrokenway
Summary: "I think its fate that we met""Whatever you say"
 
 
Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is different, I've been thinking about doing this for a while though and now I'm doing it. This is not exactly like the movie, there will be similar points, but its not going to be exactly like it. I suggest watching the movie it's very good and one of my favorites. There may be a few confusing things like the timeline and the memories but I'll explain them when they're happening. This should be fun though and I'm planning to update regularly, im planning for updates to be once a week on the weekend, I'm still figuring everything out, so its not set in stone. But anyways enjoy and comments would be cool for feedback, thank you!

Everyday is the same, nothing new, nothing exciting. Gerard wakes up, goes to the  
kitchen and gets coffee, calls Mikey, thinks of something new to do, that he never ends up doing, and then just mopes around all day wondering why he’s all alone. Its pretty depressing. But this time it's different. Usually he can go through the day and is fine with how uneventful it is, but this time he just feels like shit. Complete and utter shit.

The phone rings

“Hello?”  
“Hey Gerard”  
“Oh hey Mikey, what happened?”  
“Nothing, just seeing how you’re doing, you’ve been more hermit-y than usual”  
“Im good Mikey you don't have to worry about me”  
“Whatever, i'm coming over tomorrow and we're doing something”  
“Mikey you don't need to-”  
“No shut up i'm still coming”  
“Fine”  
“Alright, well i’ll talk to you later, do something”  
“Bye Mikey”

He probably should do something today instead of just making coffee. Gerard decided just to go to the nearest diner, he's never done this before but it could help with this shitty feeling. To get his mind off of things Gerard usually draws or listens to music, but today he thought it would be a good day to go out. It has been a while. The diner is only a block from his apartment, it's really nice and has a fifties vibe to it. ‘Nice little place’ Gerard thought to himself when he sat down, There were old pictures of celebrities all over the wall. There was a portrait of Frank Sinatra’s mugshot in the corner, Gerard had always liked that picture, he liked old mugshots in general, mostly just for the aesthetic, but Frank Sinatra’s mugshot was his favorite.  
Just the way he looks so calm in it, like he knows he’ll be fine. While he was thinking about how cool Sinatra really was as the waitress came to take his order. Gerard just ordered a coffee and started drawing in his sketchbook. Almost all of the pages were ripped out, which is kind of odd considering he didn't buy it that long ago. He doesn't even know what was on those pages, Gerard decided not to think about it too much, it probably wasn't important.

Gerard then felt eyes on him. It was this guy a couple of booths down, he didn't look away when Gerard looked up at him, Gerard just smiled, It was probably someone that lives in his apartment, the guy smiled back, ‘Jesus christ he’s pretty’ Gerard thought. He couldn't see him very well but from what he can see, he already felt a blush coming up on his cheeks.  
“Hey” the guy said.  
Gerard just smiled and gave a small wave to the guy. It felt pretty awkward considering they were basically the only people in there and that Gerard sucks at socializing. They don't say anything else to each other the time they're there. Gerard feels the guy look at him a couple times more and just decides to ignore it. He knew he would embarrass himself if he actually talked to him so he didn’t even bother. When the guy leaves he feels the pressure on his shoulders go away, but that doesn't mean he wanted the guy to go."God I'm so stupid.” Gerard whispered to himself. One attractive guy looks at him and he can't talk for shit. Great fucking job.  
It doesn't really matter though cause odds are he won't see the guy again, which sucks, but that's how things always turn out for Gerard. Nothing new. He has stuff to do anyways, it's not urgent that he does them but to him he feels that it's important. Like going to the record store and this place in the park he goes to. No one else goes there because it's kind of hidden by all of the trees. It's a really beautiful place though, kind of had creepy vibes, but beautiful nonetheless.  
He just has to take a small train ride and he’s there. But first the record store. It's this place hes been going to forever. It's small, but a lot of places around here are, so it doesn't really make a difference.  
“Hey Gerard!” Pete says cheerfully. “Hey Pete” Gerard has known Pete Wentz forever.  
They met sometime after high school, they’re pretty close. Plus Pete has always had a crush on Mikey so he always wanted to hang out at his place.  
“Gerard, Its been forever!”  
“It’s been two days”  
“Thats a long time in dog years”  
“I promise it won’t happen again” Gerard said sarcastically  
“Better not fucker, so how’s life?” Pete said as he was going through some records  
“Its alright, nothing much, Mikeys coming over tomorrow.”  
Petes ears perked up and he looked up at Gerard with a huge grin on his face  
“Mikey?”  
“No”  
“Can’t I come over for just a little bit, please!”  
“No Pete.”  
“What why not!?”  
"I promise I'll behave!"  
“No Pete he's my brother and I don't want to think of him having sex with you!”  
“It wouldn't be just sex, I'm a gentleman, I would take him out and buy him things-”  
“Like a sugar daddy?” Gerard said smirking  
“What the hell, no that's gross, let me finish, so as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I would Take Mr. Mikey Way-  
“Mr.?” Gerard asked with an eyebrow raised  
“Yes Mr., I would take MR. Mikey Way out and treat him right, and I would take him to nice places like the park and to the carnival, all that cheesy shit couples in 80’s movies do and at the end of the day we would just watch some movies and shit and cook together and we’d cuddle while we listen to each other talk about the others day, and do everything that couples do, and maybe just maybe we would have great, loud, amazing, possibly kinky sex.”  
“Jesus christ”  
“Not done, so then after that we would cuddle afterwards and i would play with his hair and just look at how fucking beautiful he is and then we would fall asleep with his long fucking arms around me and everything would be perfect” Pete said as dreamily  
That was actually kind of cute but it mostly just remind Gerard of how lonely he actually was  
“You really like him like that?”Gerard asked  
“Of course dude, I don't even try to hide it! Shit he probably knows!” Pete said with his hands going everywhere  
Gerard laughed “Fine, you could come."  
Pete threw a fist in the air, well at least he’s staying true to the 80’s movie vibe.  
“Fuck yeah! Im gonna call him at my break" Pete said looking like a kid who just found out they're going to disneyland  
"Okay but if you ever-"  
"'Hurt him you'll kill me blah blah blah', but trust me Gerard, that'll never happen I love the guy too much."  
Gerard raised his eyebrow at that  
“Well what do you expect Gerard I've liked him forever I'm pretty sure that I'm actually in love with him at this point” Pete said as if it was obvious  
“Alright well I gotta go i’ll see you soon Pete” Gerard said as he picked up a smashing pumpkins record and payed for it  
“See you Gerard, Next time you talk to your brother ask about me!” Pete said with a wink  
Gerard just chuckled at that and left.  
Gerard was happy of the idea of Mikey having everything Pete described, a little grossed out because its Pete, but still happy nonetheless. He just can't help but still feel like shit though, he wants that so so bad.

Gerard starts walking to the metro so he could get to the other side of town to go to his favorite spot.  
Things can only get better, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard meets Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm actually posting when I said I would so that's good. The format may be a little weird so sorry about that I do all of this on my phone so its a little weird. I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I really appreciate all the people reading this. So thank you so much, comments would be cool. Thank you!

Gerard likes the small things, Like long drives, listening to someone he cares abouts day, the way people express themselves when they talk about something they’re passionate about Overall he just likes seeing people happy, he might not be happy all of the time but that doesn’t mean he wants everyone to feel the same way.  Like right now, He’s just waiting for Mikey to call him and tell him what Pete said. Mikey isn't  the most animated person, but when he talks about something he likes Gerard can't help but smile, Mikey’s dealt with Gerards shit forever so it's nice to Gerard hearing stuff about Mikey  once in awhile. Gerards on his way to his favorite spot, he is  actually kind of excited about going, it's like his little secret only he knows about. Right now  he's just on the train ride there, he's sitting in the corner alone, It's pretty empty today which is nice. Then he sees someone hurry through the  closing doors.  
It's the guy from the diner.  
Gerards just a little surprised, what are the odds, he just hopes the guy doesn't notice him.  
The guy doesn't sit too far from him and he  hasn't seen Gerard yet. Gerard shouldn't be nervous it's not like he actually knows the guy.  
 Then the guy he sees him.  
“Hey, you!” The guy beams at Gerard, “you're the guy from the diner!” the guy says excitingly and heads toward Gerard,  
Oh shit  
“Uh yeah hey” Gerard said quietly,  fucking nerves The guy sits in the seats in front of him “What a  nice coincidence, I'm Frank”  
‘Oh my fucking god’ Gerard thought. He actually  thought he was going to die right now  
He has to be dead  
He could see Frank better now.

He looks like a fucking angel

He was short and had short brown hair and  the prettiest eyes, they were hazel and Gerard  never wanted to look away,  
 Frank was smiling at him and Gerard has this warm feeling in his chest and he's a little dizzy, to the point to where he felt as if he was  floating. He also had tattoos and Gerard actually felt his  heart stop  
“I'm Gerard”  
“Well nice to meet you Gerard” Frank said still  smiling, ‘god he has such a nice smile’ Gerard thought  
“You too” Gerard said  
“Sorry for the staring at the diner earlier, it's just  you look really familiar and I couldn't figure it out," Frank said, he had this dreamlike look in his  eyes  
Gerard honestly couldn't breathe at this point  
“Um no I don't think we've met before, I'm pretty sure I'd remember you” Gerard said not realizing what he said till afterwards, obviously  it was a good move because Frank's eye’s lit up after he said that.  
“So where are you heading Gerard” Frank asked  
“Uh just to the park, it's a nice day I guess”  
“West end park?” Frank said hopfully  
“Yeah that one” Gerard said trying not to make too much eye contact  
“Nice I'm heading there too, so um maybe if  you’re not busy or anything we could hang out or something, I mean dont have to if you don't want to or anything” Frank sounded nervous for the first time out of this whole conversation  
“Yeah I'd like that”Gerard said  
“Oh good cause I know of this little area that's  pretty cool”  
“How do I know you won’t just take me to a secluded area to kill me?"Gerard said jokingly  
"How do I know this isn't an elaborate plan for you to kill me?" Frank retorted  
"Pretty sure that's not it considering you talked to me first"  
"Well you never know, so you coming?" Frank asked when the train came to a stop.  
"I barely know you." Gerard said coming to his senses  
"That's what makes it fun"  
\--------------------------  
“So tell me about yourself”  Frank said as he was walking with Gerard through the park to get to the spot he told Gerard about.  
“Not much to tell”  
“Im sure there's at least something”  
“I'm not that interesting actually”  
“Well I'm sure thats a lie”  
Gerard didn’t know what to say.  
“Fine, I’ll go first, I'm Frank, I lived in Jersey my  whole life, I get sick a lot, I play guitar and I have a pretty good taste in music if I do say so myself"  
“Oh yeah what do you listen to then?” Gerard asked  
“Just your basic 'I write poems and my teenage   
angst is too much to handle””  
“So The Smiths?”  
“Yeah basically” Frank laughed  
“So now you have to tell me about you” Frank  said “it’s only fair”  
“Alright, I'm Gerard, I too have lived in jersey my whole life, I also really like coffee and comic books.”  
“Sick” Frank smiled  
Frank and Gerard kept walking and talking about themselves, they actually had a lot in common and. Same love for horror movies, music, comic books. Gerard started to forget that Frank was a complete stranger that he just met about an hour ago. It felt nice being with Frank, he was cool and actually wanted to talk to Gerard, usually on the very few dates Gerard has been on he is too shy to talk about himself and the other person eventually just gets bored and the date becomes just plain awkward. This is different though, Gerard still isn't really sure if his this a date or if Frank just likes talking to strangers, but he's having fun either way.

“Here we are” Frank said pointing to a secluded spot in the park.  
Which also happens to be Gerards favorite spot  
“Holy shit” Gerard said  
“Yeah I know right?” Frank said proudly   
“This is where I was gonna go”  
“What”  
“This is the place I was going to go too, I didn't know anyone else came here" Gerard said with a small smile on his face.  
He thought it was actually pretty cool that Frank knew about this place, very surprised, but mostly pretty happy about that fact.  
“Holy shit dude seriously, that's great! I've been  coming here forever how have I not seen you before!"  
“No idea”  
“Well what a nice coincidence” Frank said  “come sit with me”  
Gerard went over to Frank suddenly getting  nervous again leaving space between them, which didn’t last long because Frank scooted right next to Gerard closing that space  
“So how’d you find out about this place?” Frank  asked

“I’ve been coming here forever, don’t really  remember why, but its a cool spot so I just kept coming back I guess” Gerard said  
The way Frank looked at Gerard when he was  listening wanted gerard to crawl into a hole, he looked him in the eyes and looked genuinely  interested, that probably doesn’t sound that  weird, but it was for Gerard.  
 He gets butterflies, it’s safe to say Gerard really  likes this guy, its also safe to say Frank is at least somewhat interested. So that gives him  hope.  
“I really like hanging out with you Gerard” Frank  said  
“I like hanging out with you to Frank” Gerard  said quietly  
The sun is about to set and Gerard decides its  probably time that they should leave, with some protest from Frank, They eventually did. They  were going the same direction and Frank offered to take Gerard home and Gerard said yes, not wanting to say bye to Frank just yet.  
When he got into the car he heard the misfits quietly playing on the speakers.  
"Sorry it's such a mess, I didn't really expect company tonight." Frank said struggling to quickly to clean up his car  
"It's cool" Gerard said with a smile  
When Frank finished stuffing all the mess behind the drivers seat.  
"If you have a car why do you take the train?" Gerard asked  
"Gas is expensive as fuck" Frank said simply  
"That's understandable"  
Frank chuckled "So where to?"  
The whole drive Frank told him a story about his dog, sweet pea and how one time she scared the pizza delivery guy into dropping and he ended up getting two free pizza's that night.  
"Is your dog huge or something?"  
"No she's just old as hell"  
A little after that Frank pulled up to Gerard's apartment .  
This is it, he should really ask for Frank's number but he's just sitting there not wanting to leave. Frank's not saying anything either and looks like he's contemplating something. Gerard doesn't want to go but he can't stay in his car forever.  
"So um , this is my spot" Gerard said awkwardly  
"Yep" Frank said  
"So bye I guess?"  
"Uh yeah I guess so"  
"Okay then, bye then I guess" Gerard said as he starts walking slowly to his apartment.  
He's halfway to the entrance when he hears Frank's car start again, realizing that this was he most fun he's had in a long time, Gerard runs back to the car before Frank can drive off.

"You want to come inside?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frank just being cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kind of early but its an update and I really liked writing this chapter. The story should progress faster in the next chapter, but for now its just cute stuff.

Gerard just invited a guy he barely met a couple of hours ago into his place. There's nothing wrong with that, its just not something he does, ever. Gerard's not even sure if Frank is even gay, he's not planning on sleeping with him right now but it would kind of suck if Frank didn't like guys cause Gerard really liked Frank.   
Frank's face was unreadable when Gerard was suddenly at the front seats window asking if he'd like to come inside, Gerard hoped for the best.  
"Yeah I'd love that" Frank smiled.  
Gerard is so relieved to hear that. He knew he couldn't mess this up, but then suddenly realized that his place is a complete mess, considering that he never has anyone over so he finds no point in cleaning, never in a million years would Gerard think that the perfect guy would be coming over today, or any day, so now he's sort of fucked.

"Yeah, uh, I'll meet you up there I just need to clean up a bit, its 25 on the second floor okay?" Gerard said kind of rushed  
"Uh yeah I got it, see you in a bit" Frank said a little slow taking in the information Gerard told him.  
"See you in a bit" Gerard said before he slowly went from a fast walk to a dash trying to get to his apartment fast enough to make it look presentable.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fucking shit!" Gerard said as he got into his apartment and started grabbing all of the brushes and pencils he had everywhere in the apartment. Gerard just stuffs them all in a box in his closet and runs back to put away all if the half empty coffee mugs all over the place. Gerard almost dropped the ten mugs he carefully stacked on his way over to the dish washer and practically threw them in. He ran to his room and saw clothes everywhere. Should he clean it? Will they use it? Holy shit what if they use it? Gerard was freaking out. He just decided to throw all of the clothes into the closet. Then there was knock on the door. The place wasn't perfect but its somewhat decent. Gerard was extremely nervous, sure he'd been hanging out with the guy pretty much all day but he was still fucking nervous.  
"Coming!" Gerard yelled   
He fixed his hair before opening the door.  
"Hey stranger" Frank said when the door opened.  
"Hey Frank" Gerard smiled.  
"Nice place, no offense but I expected it to be messier." Frank said while walking over to the couch to sit down.  
"Pffft what, no way" Gerard said nonchalantly, internally sighing in relief.  
"Yeah, anyways," Frank started "what do you want to do?"   
Gerard didn't think this far ahead  
"Uh I have a shitload of movies?"  
"Show me what you got."  
\-----------------  
They settled on Halloween, but they mostly just talked throughout the whole thing.  
"My birthday's on Halloween." Frank said   
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah dude look at this." Frank said as he took off his fingerless gloves. Halloween was written in big orange letters.  
"Aw shit that's so fucking cool!" Gerard said in awe.  
"Thanks, just proves that October 31st is the coolest day ever."  
"Ween." Gerard giggled  
"What?"   
"Your left hand, it says ween, its funny." Gerard pointed out.  
"Never thought about it like that before." Frank laughed.  
Fuck Gerard loved that laugh, he wanted to hear it all of the time.  
"So given the fact that I don't know much about you, I'm in your apartment, and I'm pretty sure this isn't a one night stand, I already know that you like cool shit and that you're from Jersey, but, who is Gerard?" Frank said.  
"Well my name is Gerard Way and Im an artist, so I work a lot from home, I have a younger brother named Mikey, he's pretty cool, and I have a friend named Pete who's in love with him so that's fun"  
Frank tensed up a bit when he said that.  
"Oh, you like Pete?" Frank said looking at the TV.  
"Oh god no, that would never happen, plus he says he's only "gay above the waist", which is so stupid, with the only exception being my brother, which he constantly tells me about, but yeah no I don't like Pete."  
Frank's eyes lit up at that.  
"My turn, my name is Frank Iero, I know it's complicated to say, nobody ever says it right so I don't expect you to either don't worry"  
"I'll learn it " Gerard said without thinking   
Frank looked at him for a second, blushed a bit, then continued. "Anyways," Frank said "I'm in a band, but when I'm not doing that I'm usually taking pictures, which is great cause it pays pretty well and its not boring."  
"What's you're band's name" Gerard asked   
"Pencey prep, we're not huge or anything   
"I'll make sure to check it out" Gerard said  
Throught the night Gerard kept catching Frank sneaking glances at Gerard. He wasn't staring in a creepy way, but it did make Gerard a little nervous, in a good way though.  
"You wanna know something Gerard?" Frank asked.  
"Sure"  
"I think its fate that we met"  
"Whatever you say"  
"I really mean it, you're the coolest person I've ever met Gerard, I really like talking to you" Frank said softly.  
Gerard realized he was staring and he didn't know what to say.   
"I'm glad I met you" Gerard said  
He wasn't sure if that was a good response but it felt right.  
"Me too"   
They watched the rest of the movie in comfortable silence. As the movie went on Frank came closer and closer to Gerard, eventually ending up practically laying on him. 

Frank was asleep on Gerard and since Gerard couldn't move he just looked at Frank, he was so beautiful. Gerard knew feeling like this about Frank was ridiculous, its not a romantic comedy, but he can't help but feel this way. Everything that's happened in the last few hours has made him feel like he hasn't in a very long time. Being with Frank is like a breath of fresh air, and yet like he's drowning at the same time, its stupid to feel this way, he knows this, but he doesn't care. Even if it doesn't last, he's happy in that moment and just being around Frank makes everything good for a little while.  
Eventually Gerard ends up passing out as well, thinking of boy next to him as he closes his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting somewhere

When Gerard woke up he noticed Frank wasn't next to him anymore, meaning that odds are he probably left. He probably woke up and realized how last night was weird or that Gerard was a huge creep or something and got out of there as fast as he could.  
Gerard knew it wouldn't last, that it was too good to be true. He's still pretty bummed out though. He never even got Frank's number, even with all the hours they spent together he didn't bother asking. So Gerard starts sulking and goes over to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
Yesterday was so amazing.  
Frank was amazing.  
God he fucked up, he really should have asked for his number or something.  
While Gerard was sitting in the kitchen with his coffee, thinking of what he could've done last night but didn't, there was a knock on the door.  
Thinking it was Mikey or Pete, Gerard just got up slowly, with his practically cold coffee, and headed for the door. When he opened the door he was surprised.

"Oh nice you're up! I got us pancakes from the diner." Frank said with a smile, lifting the bag full of pancakes.  
Gerard was a little in shock that Frank came back. Things weren't going to shit for once. He was about to get ready into his "well, fuck I'm sad" phase, but now he's the complete opposite.  
"You're the best." Gerard said, Frank was really the best.  
"I know" Frank said as he set the pancakes down on the table." I just thought it would be a thank you for letting me stay the night and not expecting shit you know." Frank said taking the many boxes on pancakes out.  
"You didn't have to do this Frank." Gerard said as Frank kept taking out more boxes.  
"Yeah, but I wanted to, plus who doesn't like pancakes" Frank said 'I didn't know what pancakes you would like so I got a shitload, except boysenberry, fuck boysenberry."  
Gerard was staring at the array of pancakes in front on him.  
Frank saw the look on Gerard's face and realized that it is a little weird to buy an abundance of pancakes for someone he barely met.  
"Shit this is weird, I'm sorry, I'll just leave." Frank said embarrassingly, "you could keep the pancakes" he said as he headed for the door.  
Gerard was taken out of his trance and yelled after Frank.  
"What? No stay, please? This is just the nicest thing anyone's done for me ever and I was just a little surprised. "  
Frank looked relieved to hear that and walked toward Gerard again.  
"Oh thank god, cause is wanted some of that strawberry one."  
Gerard laughed and they both sat down talked about how the whole ordering of the hundred pancakes went down at the diner. Apparently Frank is a loyal customer and got them for a pretty cheap price.  
"They love me." Frank said as he stuffed another bite into his mouth.  
Gerard thought that now would be a good time to ask Frank for his number so he doesn't freak out for earlier.  
"Oh, I forgot to ask you," Frank looked up at him, "I was gonna ask if I can get your number, you know for when your band is in town or you want to go hang out or something, I don't know." Gerard said nervously.  
"Yeah,that'd be great." Frank smiled.  
They quietly exchanged numbers and when gave each other back their phones Gerard saw that Frank put his contact name as 'xofrnk' and smiled.  
"Look up here," Frank said with his phone directed at Gerard. "I need a contact photo for you."  
Gerard just hoped he didn't look like complete shit as Frank took the photo of him.  
"That's a good one." Frank said looking at the picture.  
"Okay I'll do you now" Gerard said.  
Frank started laughing.  
"Okay, big boy." Frank giggled.  
"Shut up" Gerard laughed.  
He took the picture while Frank was laughing. He's for sure keeping that one.

While they they we're talking about some comic storyline, there was a knock on the door.  
They both looked at each other,  
"Its probably just my brother."  
"Cool, he could have some pancakes too." Frank said.  
When Gerard opened the door Mikey was there with Pete.  
"We would've came earlier but Pete wanted me to pick him up." Mikey said with Pete nodding next to him.  
"It was cool, we stopped at the store and got some sick ass star wars mugs." Pete added  
"Nice," Gerard wasn't really sure how they would react to the stanger with a million pancakes in his apartment."Uh, I have someone over I've right now, you don't have to leave or anything,just don't be embarrassing or mean to him or anything cause I really like this guy, please?" Gerard whispered.  
"No promises" Pete said as he and Mikey walked in.  
"Hi," Frank greeted with a mouthful of pancakes. "You guys want some, we have plenty."  
Gerard was smiling at how cute Frank was. Then he looked at Mikey. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. Pete looks surprised too, but was still heading for the pancakes.  
"Are you okay?" Frank asked concerned.  
"Gerard. Outside" Mikey said as he dragged Gerard with him.  
"What just happened?" Frank asked Pete after a couple of seconds.  
"They're fucking weird." Pete said stuffing his mouth with pancakes.  
Mikey dragged Gerard to the hallway of the apartment building, Gerard having no idea what just happened, keeps asking Mikey why he's acting weird. When Mikey finally let's go of Gerard and he looks at him with a serious face.  
"How do you know him?" Mikey said in an urgent voice.  
"Mikey, what the fuck is wrong with you" Gerard asked. Mikey is never like this.  
"How do you know him, Gerard?" Mikey asked again. It was completely out of character for Mikey to be acting like this.  
"I met him yesterday, on the train, why is this such a big de-"  
"Did you sleep with him?" Mikey interrupted.  
"What? No, What's going on?"  
Mikey looked at Gerard with pained eyes.  
"I knew this would happen."  
"Jesus fucking Christ Mikey what is it!?"  
"You won't believe me"  
"Well if it explains why you're acting so fucking weird, then I'll at least listen."  
Mikey paused for a couple of seconds, looking sorry for his brother.  
"You erased each other."  
"...What?"  
\-----------------------------------------  
_*two weeks earlier*_  
"He left me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week! So next chapter things will change, but that's next week. Comments, kudos, literally any feedback would be awesome thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shit sounds like it came out of a fucking movie

"He actually left me"  
Gerard showed up at Mikey's late at night and was crying, he looked like he had been crying for hours, his eyes were red and strained. Mikey hasn't seen him like this in a long time. Mikey went and hugged Gerard and brought him to the couch.

"He actually left me Mikey." Gerard sobbed, not even bothering to wipe his tears away. It had been a week since Gerard had last seen Frank. He thought giving Frank space was a good idea, he tried texting him the other day but he didn't get a response, so he waited for Frank, and waited and waited, but he never got anything back, Gerard was getting worried at that point and called Frank. He changed his number. Gerard was really worried, he knew Frank was still mad at him so he didn't go to his place, he knew that Frank was having a gig soon so he went to try to talk to him. He saw Frank on stage, singing his heart out, bringing life to the stage like no other person can. Everything seemed normal. So when the set was over and Frank left the stage to go and socialize around the bar Gerard tried to catch up to him. He got lost a couple of times but then he saw him. He was flirting with some guy at the bar. Gerard was about to go up to them when, some guy with brown hair came up to Gerard .

"You need to leave" the guy said sternly  
"What?, no that's my boyfriend over there!" Gerard yelled at the guy  
"Yeah, well he looks a little busy right now, maybe you should just go home."  
Gerard looked at Frank and he saw Frank look back at him. He looked at him as if he was a complete stranger. Like he didn't even know him.  
Gerard was absolutely heart broken. He got out of there as fast as he could. And that's how he ended up at Mikey's.

Now he's on Mikey's couch telling him everything that happened while crying into some throw pillows.  
"I'm so sorry Gee, he's a dick, maybe its time for new people anyways, you guys were always fighting."  
"We weren't always fighting, and if we did we always forgave each other, he didn't even tell me goodbye or anything, and when he saw me he acted as if I wasn't even there" Gerard cried.  
Then the door opened and Pete was standing there with take out boxes in both hands.  
"Hey Mikey I got some take-oh shit."  
Pete looked at Mikey in confusion and Mikey just shook his head.  
"I-uh-I brought extra food if you want some Gerard, we always have leftovers." Pete said, trying to help.  
"Its fine...how often do you do this?"  
"Not the point," Mikey said "The point is that you need to get over Frank, maybe being single is a good thing, more time to yourself, you can do whatever you want, nothing stopping you."  
"Frank never stopped me from anything, what the hell Mikey I thought you liked Frank" Gerard said a little offended.  
"I do like Frank its just-"  
Pete was trying to be quiet as went through silverware drawer, but just ended up being louder than intended.  
Mikey looked at Pete  
"Is that necessary?"  
Pete struggled with pulling out a fork "Continue" he said as he started eating.  
"As I was saying, maybe moving on is the best thing to do. Maybe being single is good for now."  
"But Frank was good for always" Gerard mumbled.  
Mikey sighed and looked at Pete, Pete couldn't hold it for much longer he needed to say something soon or else he was going to explode. Mikey knew this and gave him a look that could kill, Pete could never keep a secret.  
"I-I just want to know why, we've gotten in fights before b-but, its never like this. He doesn't just leave." Gerard said to anyone that was listening.  
Pete couldn't take it anymore  
"...maybe its cause something happened." Pete said quietly.  
Gerard looked up "What?"  
"Nothing. He said nothing, shut up Pete." Mikey said harshly.  
"I'm just saying, maybe Frank did something or whatever, I don't know"  
"What does that mean, oh god did he cheat on me?, oh god, please tell me that's not it." Gerard begged with tears in his eyes again.  
"No its not that" Pete reassured  
"Pete stop"  
"But he should know"  
"No he shouldn't, shut up"  
"What the fuck is going on?"  
Mikey looked like he was gonna kill Pete.  
"Uh" Pete uttered  
"Don't you dare say another word"  
Gerard was about to ask what was up with them when suddenly Pete got up looking ready to run.  
"Frank got this thing done to where he forgets everything about you!" Pete rushed as he started running for the door.  
"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mikey yelled as he tackled Pete to the floor. Gerard watched as they wrestled on the floor confused and angry, but mostly confused.  
"Can you two stop and tell me what the hell is going on!" Gerard yelled. They both stopped and looked at each other.  
"He deserves to know." Pete says  
Mikey sighs "I know", realizing that he's on top of Pete, he gets off awkwardly and goes to the drawer and takes out a letter and gives it to Gerard.  
"What is this?"  
"Just open it" Mikey said solemnly.  
Gerard opened the letter slowly, afraid this was some kind of stupid joke, and prepared for the worst. And that's what he got.

"Dear, Mr. Way,

Frank Iero has had Gerard Way erased from his memory. Please never mention their relationship to him ever again.

Thank you."

"What is this?" Gerard asked confused. This shit sounds like it came out of a fucking movie.  
"I don't know its just a thing. We got that a couple of days ago."  
"Where is it?" Gerard said, getting angrier.  
"Gerard's don't go there it'll just make things worse-"  
"Just tell me where it is." Gerard said in a calm voice, scarier than it would have been if he had yelled.  
"Its called LaCuna." Mikey finally said. Gerard looked around trying to make sense of everything that he's just been told. Why would Frank do this? He could've just talked to Gerard. God he misses Frank.  
"I'll see you guys later, I need to go." Gerard said in a rush as he walks out the door without even closing it Leaving Mikey and Pete standing there, speechless, wondering how this is this shit is gonna go down.  
"Shit."  
"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, this has over 100 hits! The story is now processing a little faster. Next chapter will explain everything. Sorry if this is short? I was gonna do longer but thought I should just make a new chapter for it. Anyways, feedback is good, comments and kudos are appreciated, thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what now?"  
> "Time to get this show on the road."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is moving along now

Gerard spent all night looking up the place, there wasn't too much news about the place but it was an established business that was doing well. It was similar to a clinic, a clinic that specialized in erasing unwanted memories. Apparently Gerard was just an unwanted memory. While going through all of the information Gerard just wants to know why. There was no reason for Frank to do that. Things hadn't been great, but they always overcome stuff like that. He didn't get a chance to say what he wanted to say, fuck maybe if he did he wouldn't be even in this situation.

After hours of looking up information and thinking about how crazy this actually was, he booked an appointment. He really thought about it. Frank completely erased Gerard, not even telling him goodbye, tearing him up front the inside, leaving him crying for hours without an explanation. Gerard thought that it was best to get the procedure done himself. Not just for his wellbeing, but for everyone's, especially Frank's. He knew he'd end up crawling back to Frank saying things that would just sound like nonsense to Frank. Frank erased him.  
Frank wanted him gone.  
He just wants what's best for Frank.  
\----------------  
Gerard spent the next couple of days preparing for his appointment, he told Mikey, Mikey was worried. He was more torn than anything though, knowing what Gerard set himself up for, but knowing its for the best.

Then the day finally came. It was just a regular building, it doesn't stand out of anything like you would expect, just a normal building. When Gerard entered he saw that it looked like just a normal clinic, magazines scattered on a table, surrounded by seats that looked like they'd been designed in the 80's. The receptionist was this thin boy, must've been a couple of years younger than Gerard, with brown hair and big doe eyes. Gerard saw that his name tag said Ryan, it suited him. 

"Hello Mr. Way, right this way Dr. Toro is ready for you."

Gerard didn't say anything and just followed Ryan down the hallways into an office into the back.  
There was the doctor who had a pretty cool fro and a welcoming smile on his face.

"Hello Mr. Way, its nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Toro." He said while he shook Gerard's hand.  
"Um yeah nice to meet you too." Gerard said awkwardly.

"We get many people walk through those doors everyday, but your case is special, we've never had anyone in your predicament. I am so sorry for the inconvenience of all of this."  
"Oh yeah it kind of sucks, thank you doctor" Gerard said. This whole interaction is awkward. He's talking to a guy who erased his boyfriends memory of him, its not his fault, but it is a bit weird. 

"Call me Ray," Ray said "So let me tell you the details of what we do here at LaCuna, so as you know we do erase memories of people that are unwanted. This is safe though, I promise. What we do is a bit complicated but that won't matter in a couple of days right." Ray joked.  
Gerard gave him an awkward smile, he just wanted this over with.

"So, um how does it work?" Gerard asked.  
"Well what we need you to do is gather everything you have that could possibly remind you of Mr. Iero, then what we do is erase, simple as that, the procedure won't affect you any worse than a night of drinking. So if you can come back with those things we can get you ready to go."  
Gerard had so many things of Frank, drawings, cheesy poems, there were so many things that reminded him of Frank, so this was going to be tough. He was determined to get this done.  
When he got home he went through everything, tore pages out of his sketchbooks, got rid of Frank's coffee mugs, he even got rid of the pencey prep CD he had gotten to support Frank. When Gerard was going through his closet to look for more things he saw Frank's hoodies. He couldn't get rid of that, it still smelled like him. So he hid it under the bed, its only one thing, he'll probably think its his anyways. He spent hours that night going through anything else that could remind him of Frank. He eventually had Mikey come over to help, of course Pete came along as well.

"Shit how much stuff do you have?" Pete asked while going through a box full of books.  
"About 2 years and 7 months worth of a relationship." Gerard deadpanned.  
Pete stayed quiet after that.  
"Are you 100% sure about this Gee?" Mikey asked.  
"I'm pretty sure and if I'm not its not like I'll remember it to regret it." They finished about an hour later, putting certain items in a box to bring to Ray for him to do the procedure. 

Gerard walked into LaCuna with everything ready, he had cried the whole night before in Frank's hoodie, but now he was ready. When Dr. Toro called him in his heart was pounding and was about ready to run away and never turn back. He knew he had to go through with it though and followed Ryan into Ray's office. When he entered he saw Dr. Toro standing with the asshole from the bar the other night, well that made sense now.

"Gerard, this is Brendon. He is the head technician here at LaCuna."  
It was the guy from the other night. The one who stopped him from talking to Frank and basically made him feel like shit. "Yeah we've met." Gerard said, still bitter from the other night.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I do that with a majority of the patients here, part of the job, nothing personal." Brendon said trying to reassure Gerard that he wasn't a dick.

"Okay," Ray clapped his hand together to break the tension. "Let's get started, today is a busy day, Gerard you do have items correct?"  
"Yeah they're right here" Gerard said as picked the box up to show Dr. Toro.  
"Excellent, let's go on, follow me." 

They ended up in a small white room with a big machine with a seat attached to it.  
"So before we do this, we'll need reason for why you want to erase Mr. Iero. Just for the books"  
Gerard blanked out, not even remembering half of the stuff he said, he knew it was stuff he didn't mean, stuff that even hurt him to say. He didn't actually mean it, but he was still mad about Frank erasing him, so he just let everything out.  
Brendon was just looking at him, mostly in pity and seeing through the the act Gerard was putting on, yet he still stayed quiet and didn't say anything. 

"Okay so now Gerard, have a seat and we need you to look at these items and think of all of the feelings you associate with it." Brendon said and he placed all of the items in front of Gerard and kept checking the monitors.  
He placed a picture of them two together at the park having a picnic. 

"This was a nice day, actually-"  
"It'd work better if you kept your responses mentally Mr. Way, makes results more accurate." Brendon interrupted.  
"Just relax."  
Gerard kept thinking of all of the times and he was with Frank and how happy that made him.  
Suddenly he was extremely dizzy.

Fuck this was a real headspin. 

He doesn't really remember what happened after that. Next thing he knows he's home outside of his door.

The second part of the procedure happened overnight, Brendon would come and finish up everything from there.  
As he entered his apartment he quickly got dressed into his pajamas. This is the last time he'll ever think of Frank. He'll forget he ever existed after this. Gerard took the medicine they gave him, this shit kicked in quickly.  
This wasn't like he had expected, he felt like he was slowly sinking into the darkness.  
And just like that, he was out.  
\----------------  
"Be careful."  
"I'm careful." Brendon said setting up the equipment for the procedure tonight.  
He decided to bring Ryan along tonight, the job mostly consists of just sitting there while the computer does most of the work so its pretty boring, plus Ryan's cool. They've known each other for a couple of months and had been dating for 5. Ryan was the one who suggested they have coffee sometime and here they are now.  
Brendon's been the happiest he's been in a while, but it also made him hate his job

"So what now?"  
"Time to get this show on the road."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story is progressing now finally.  
> Thank you to everyone that reads this, you're the best.  
> As always comments and kudos, basically any feedback, is appreciated thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its just a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got 200 hits!! Which is awesome!! Everything is moving along. So this is where things might get confusing, I really hope it make sense. If not i'll answer questions or anything. Enjoy!

Everything was a blur, everything felt fuzzy and Gerard couldn't move. He felt paralyzed while an array of colors flooded his vision. Its not real. It sure as hell feels real though. He felt like he couldn't breathe and then suddenly he was in a white room.

In the room he saw himself with Dr. Toro and Brendon, this was only a few hours ago and he was starting to freak out.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah," Dr. Toro said, "Its a really interesting process."

"Wait, I thought these were memories, you didn't say that when it happened." Gerard said freaking out, none of his made any sense. 

"Well that's cause I didn't," Ray explained, "I'm just a figment of your imagination, technically this is just a dream, you could do anything you want. I would suggest just going with the flow, makes things less confusing, oh and you could talk to people and stuff, like a dreeam. It doesn't change anything though, just some interaction." Ray said observing Gerard. "Its just a dream."

"Oh okay, well what do I-"

He wasn't in the room anymore, he was back at his apartment. This was the last time he saw Frank. 

He had been waiting for hours for him to come home.They hadn't spoken much over the last few days. Frank had went to a wedding for a family friend, Gerard had wanted to go but he was busy coming up with sketches for a deadline coming up soon and Frank was the one that suggested that it would be best if he stayed. Gerard did end up finishing the sketches and just ended up waiting for Frank to come back. Everything was coming to Gerard like a movie, those hours he was alone was fast forwarded to when Frank finally came home.

When Frank walked in he just looked tired and went straight to the couch and sat across from Gerard.

"So how was it?" 

"It was alright." Frank mumbled

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just he same thing you see at every wedding you know, nothing special."

"Oh" 

They stayed together in silence for a while. Gerard didn't really want to press on the subject and Frank seemed good with not discussing it.

"Gerard?"  
"Yeah"  
"What are we doing?"

Gerard felt his heart sink the second that came out of his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Gerard said nervously.

"I mean, what are we doing, we don't do anything." Frank said getting up to go to the kitchen.

"Frank what-"

"I'm just saying, I'm not trying to get you mad, but its true." Frank said grabbing a beer out of the fridge. He didn't have a problem or anything, he just needed a break.

"Well I mean we could go out if you want."

"No, Gerard its not that,"

Frank rarely calls Gerard by his name. 

"It just-fuck I don't know, were not going anywhere, this relationship, we just do the same shit all the time, its boring."

"We could fix that-"

"No its not easy like that, I don't think we can fix it. I'm bored, I'm so fucking bored and I hate it. That's not how things are supposed to be, and it's not like we're going to get anywhere either"  
"Are you still mad about what I said? I really didn't think it would bother you that much."

That broke Frank.

"I shouldn't care cause that shit doesn't fucking matter, I know, we've been over it a million fucking times I get it. It means something to me Gerard, it really shouldn't and I hate that it fucking does, but everything recently has just fucking sucked! Nothing makes sense anymore and I can't wrap my head around it! I can't fucking pretend we'll be fine if that's not true, its like every day is a fucking drag at this point, it seems pointless, its like you don't care, you just fucking nod your head and change the subject. Its like your not even trying!" Frank yelled with years starting to fall.

Gerard was freaking out, this was the worst he's ever felt, he remembers all of this, he didn't want to relive any of this. He started quietlynletting out tears. He knew what was next.

"We need a break" 

At that moment Gerard world stopped, they've argued but they never had a break, he knew Frank was still angry. 

"I have to go." Frank let out as he went to the room to go grab some things he'd left in the room.

 

"No! Frankie please, stay please." Gerard begged quietly, desperate for Frank to stay.

"I need to go." Frank said.

Gerard watched as Frank gathered all of his stuff and left, he didn't know how long he'd be gone or if he'd ever come back, he stayed still unable to move, everything hitting him at once.

"Why did you erase me?" 

He knew Frank couldn't hear him.What would he say anyways? This is just a memory. He's just talking to himself, adding commentary to a the shittiest moment of his life. 

"We could've fixed it, but you fucking erased me. Who does that?" 

Gerard is never one to get get extremely angry, but looking back at everything that happened that night Gerard is furious.

"Bye Gerard." Frank said suddenly trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

He just remembers crying that night. But this was a memory that he's going to lose anyways and decided to follow Frank. 

"I'm erasing you, just like you did to me, asshole! None of this will fucking matter in the morning." Gerard yelled as he went to the door but when he walked through he ended back in the apartment.

It happened so quick. He was lying in bed with Frank who had his legs on top of Gerard keeping him from moving, he wasn't complaining though.  
Frank had came over that night. He's rarely at his own place, he practically lives there.

"What do you want to do this weekend?" He asked getting back into the memory.

"I have that wedding remember." Frank reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I really wanted to go with you its just-"

"Yeah I know, its okay" Frank dismissed, not looking up from his book. "Besides weddings are cheesy, you'd hate it."

"Yeah right, I'm the king of cheese." Gerard said with pride.  
"And I'm lactose intolerant." Frank laughed.  
Gerard giggled as he played with Frank's hair. 

"I mean weddings are nice sometimes though."  
Frank said softly.  
"Mmhm." Gerard agreed  
"Would you ever do it?"  
"Do what?"

Frank hesitated.

 

"You know, get married," Frank said, "not saying we should get married right now or anything."  
Gerard didn't know what to say. He never really thought about it.

"I don't know, it seems like a lot of trouble for a piece of paper, I've always liked a more of a Goldie Hawn/Kurt Russell kind of thing." Gerard said as he still played with Frank hair.  
It wasn't until now that he realized what Frank actually meant. 

"Oh"

"You?" Gerard asked, getting back into the conversation.  
"I liked the idea of it...its no big deal though." Frank said obviously disappointed.  
"We could be like Goldie Hawn and Kurt Russell." Gerard said in an attempt to cheer Frank up.  
"Yeah..." Frank said quietly before turning over to go to sleep.

Looking back at it Gerard realized what he did. He didn't think it meant that much to him.  
"That's where it all went wrong, god I'm so stupid!" 

Marriage never seemed important, everyone always said that marriage sucks and it loses its magic pretty fast that's what always worried Gerard. He would never lose that with Frank. He would always care about him, but these stereotypes that was all around him of a bad marriage were everywhere, movies, TV, the news, bringing him to the belief that marriage is pointless. Maybe it is, but it means something to Frank and he just dismissed it.

This is really fucked up

Gerard was miserable.

"Is this almost over?" Gerard asked to anyone out there.  
\-----------------  
"Is this almost over?" Ryan asked, bored out of his mind. 

"Nope," Brendon said, "not even close."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sad shit. It'll get less sad soon I promise. Feedback is appreciated! Thank you for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow that fucking sucks"  
> "Yeah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah im early. Also ryden! Its important to the story as well so enjoy!

"You didn't have to come"

"I wanted to, plus what else am I going to do."   
Ryan said going through some comics he found.

Brendon was still going through the process of the beginning of the procedure. After that its pretty much on autopilot from there.

Ryan's just been wandering around the small apartment most of the time they've been there.  
This guy actually seemed pretty cool. He had a shitload of comics, some cool movies, CDs, and some pretty sick drawings that were hung up around the apartment.

"So this has never happened before?" Ryan asked looking at a the empty frames he assumed had had pictures of the guy and the one he was erasing.

"What do you mean?" Brendon said finishing up a few codes.  
"Like, no ones ever tried to erase someone who erased them."  
"Well they're never supposed to find out." Brendon deadpanned.  
"So they just live with it?"   
"Yeah basically."

Ryan had never really liked the things done at his job, he has nothing against the people of course, La Cuna helps people. It just doesn't seem right. He's never told anyone this because it would make him seem ungrateful of his pretty well paying job. Plus if it wasn't for La Cuna he would have never have met Brendon. Brendon is the smartest person Ryan knows, but he doesn't shove it in people's faces. He's a little blunt sometimes but that's just him. Ryan so much more happier now. He wasn't really looking for a relationship. He didn't see a point in them, and work just made finding someone to spend the rest of you're life with seem more and more unrealistic. Ryan isn't really sure what he wants in life, all he knows is that he wants to be happy. And Brendon makes him happy.

He looked over to Brendon to see him done with the coding looking at the guy with a blank expression.

"So how was the other guy?"

"Frank? He seemed pretty cool, they're pretty similar actually. I mean he cried sometimes, but that's normal." Brendon said. "I don't think he really wanted to do it though." 

"What do you mean?" 

They never really talk about work so this is new. 

"I mean the crying wasn't surprising, but it was like he was in pain. When most people cried it was more out of loss I guess? He seemed genuinely hurt, I told him he could've backed out but he still went with it." Brendon said remembering the look in the man's eyes the night of the procedure. He seemed empty. He remembered that night in the guy's apartment, he saw a drawing most likely made from the one he was erasing.

It was titled "An Angel's Dream" and it had Frank asleep on his bed, looking so innocent, really just like an angel. There was so much detail, the way his hair fell upon his forehead and how he shadows highlighted the innocent look that he had on. Brendon was able to see how much beauty he saw in Frank. He could tell how much he loved him. The amount of heart he put into the drawing made Brendon sad about what he had to do. 

He never told anyone about the drawing.

"But this guy was the same," Brendon continued, "I mean he kinda had to get it done, he didn't really have a choice."

"Wow that fucking sucks"  
"Yeah"

Ryan felt bad for everyone who went through La Cuna, but these guys take the cake for most depressing.

After a few seconds, and a lot of internal debating, Ryan decided it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Would you ever do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"You know, erase somebody."  
"I would never do that to you Ryan."

Ryan expected a "maybe" or a "don't be stupid."   
He liked this answer a lot more.

"I mean, like say if I died-"  
"Don't say that Ryan, please." Brendon frowned.  
"Hypothetically, I'm not saying its gonna happen soon, I mean it could but it's not likely, but would you erase me then, cause you couldn't live your life without me" Ryan said, spreading his arms out in a dramatic manor.

"Well one I would never let that happen" Brendon said, giving Ryan a quick kiss. "And two, no I wouldn't, I don't want to forget anything about you. I would want to remember the good times we had you know? Like the time I beat your ass at bowling, or the time we tried making dinner together and burned everything."

"Hey! Its not my fault your oven is weird!"

"Yeah I'm sure that's the reason, not the fact that we passed out on the couch."

"Definitely not." Ryan laughed.  
"Plus, I wouldn't ever want to forget you, you mean a lot to me." Brendon added softly.  
Ryan smiled while he kissed Brendon, which was kind of hard, but did it anyways.

Ryan is really lucky to have him.

"So he's not gonna wake up anytime soon?" Ryan asked suggestively.  
"No he's out cold," Brendon said, teasingly kissing Ryan's neck.   
"But I'm not gonna fuck you."  
"Wait what why not?" Ryan asked clearly disappointed as Brendon got up.

"Well if you haven't noticed there is a sleeping guy whose memory we're erasing, we can't just have sex in his apartment, that would be rude." Brendon said as he grabbed the last soda out of Gerard's fridge.

"Fine" Ryan groaned.  
"We could make out though."  
"I mean I guess that'll have to do" Ryan said as he went and kissed Brendon almost ruining it by smiling again.  
\--------------------------  
Meanwhile while Ryan and Brendon were having a good time, Gerard suddenly ended up in Pete's apartment.

"Well I'm not going to get used to that."  
"Get used to what?" Mikey asked  
"Nothing."  
"Weirdo."

The four of them were at Pete's apartment because apparently Pete ordered too much food and it seemed to be just enough for four people. He even ordered a vegetarian option by accident as well. They were all in Pete's living room deciding which 80's movie to watch this week. Pete has a thing for 80's movies. 

"Okay so choose from 'Adventures in Babysitting' or 'Weird Science'." Pete said holding the two movies up.  
"We already watched those." Mikey groaned  
"Choose the one we watch first then."  
"Well I could go for some Thor." Gerard said.  
"Fucking nerd." Frank giggled.

This was when things were good.  
They were happy.

"So you'd rather watch the movie where two nerds scientifically make a woman."  
"I don't see your point." Frank said with a shit eating grin on his face.  
"Plus she's hot." Pete added  
Mikey just rolled his eyes.   
"Adventure in babysitting is better" Mikey said.   
"Oooh two against two how will we settle-"   
"Adventures in babysitting it is!" Pete said already popping the movie in and squeezing in next to Mikey.  
"What the fuck Pete, I thought you were on my side."   
"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, hey can you get some popcorn?"  
"Fine but traitors don't get any." Frank said getting up to go to the kitchen.

Gerard stayed and saw Pete fawning over his brother. He tried to ignore it but the obvious flirting that Mikey was somehow not getting was frustrating.

"Hey Mikey you look cold, do you want to use me as a blanket?" Pete said innocently.   
Mikey didn't even look at him  
"Sorry if I'm a little off today, you but just turned me on."  
"I actually hate you." Mikey said as he grabbed a blanket and put it on top of him and Pete.   
Pete seemed satisfied as he snuggled into Mikey.

"Uh yeah I'm just gonna go see what Frank's doing." Gerard said, desperate to leave.  
He walked into the kitchen to see Frank just sitting at the counter waiting for the popcorn.

"Are you sure they're not together?"   
"Honestly I don't even know."

They listened to the popping coming from the microwave. 

"You can go back I'll wait."   
"Nah, I'd rather be with you." Gerard said leaning his head onto Frank's shoulder.

"You're always so cheesy I love it."  
Frank said before gently grabbing Gerard's face and pulling him in for a kiss.

He missed this.This was all Gerard had wanted his entire life. Someone to be happy with. He had it and he figured out a way to fuck it up. He didn't have to say marriage was something he would never do. It wasn't on the top of his lists but at the time he wasn't opposed to it. He loves Frank so much. He would do anything for him.

Everything started slowly deteriorating again.   
Its like the world around him was coming apart. He still kept on kissing Frank. It had been so long. When he opened his eyes Frank wasn't there anymore. He wasn't even in Pete's apartment anymore.

"Wait." Gerard mumbled, he didn't want that to be gone. 

He didn't want this. He didn't realize this earlier but he doesn't want to erase Frank. He can't. 

"What did I do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys liked that. Also I've maybe been thinking just updating whenever I finish the chapter, that's a good thing though it just means more frequent chapters. So yeah maybe more frequent chapters  
>  I can assure you that there will still be a new chapter every week so don't worry! Anyways comments, kudos, any feedback is appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so about updating. I'm just going to keep it to Friday cause I'm super busy at the moment and I'm actually starting a new Fic as well. I'll still be doing this one, there will just be another that I do too. Also sorry if this is short. So anyways enjoy!

Gerard didn't think this through. His world is falling around him. This is a nightmare and he can't control anything. This is for Frank. He's doing this so that Frank can be happy. But he's ruining himself in the process.

When everything stopped he saw he was in his bed again and Frank was on top of him panting.

_"Oh fuck"_

Frank was riding him so fucking good and he couldn't keep in his moans. 

Gerard was brought back into reality by Frank's whines and reached up to kiss him.  
He didn't know when this moment would be taken away from him so he cherished it.

"Fuck gee" Frank whispered between kisses.  
Gerard looked at Frank desperately chasing his orgasm.

 _"Gerard please"_ Frank begging Gerard to do more.

Gerard took a hold of Frank and turned them over so he would be on top. He started going slow, trying to make the moment last as long as possible that he almost forgot how desperate Frank was.

"Fuck faster" Frank said leaving scratch marks on Gerard's back.

Gerard complied by pounding into Frank faster and watching him gasp from the sudden  
pleasure. He could stay like his forever. 

He leaned in to kiss him again, taking in all of the moans that came out of Frank's mouth.

"Fuck _fuck_ I'm gonna cum." Frank moaned quietly. Gerard started stoking him at the same pace he was fucking him, desperate to make him cum. 

" _Oh fuck Gerard!_ " Franks finally choked out before cumming in Gerard's fist.

Gerard kept of going, watching Frank still coming down from his orgasm almost set him off. 

"Fuck I love you so much, love you so fucking much." Gerard whispered into Frank's ear causing him to whisper in response.  
"I love you too."

Gerard quickly pulled out and finished between them. Out of breath and tired he layed down next to Frank looking at how beautiful he was.

"I do mean it, I love you."  
"I know I love you too," Frank said before kissing Gerard. "So fucking much."  
Gerard felt the warmth of Frank's body and cuddled in closer to him. 

"I'm sorry I'm erasing you," Gerard said, "I wish I didn't."  
"It's okay I did it first." Frank replied playing with Gerard's hair.  
"I don't want to lose you."  
"I'm sorry" Frank said as everything was starting to go away again. "Maybe there's a loophole." Frank suggested as the walls were coming down.

"What do you mean?" Gerard questioned, he'd do anything, but when he went to look back at Frank he was gone.

"No no no, I need to know-" Gerard pleaded before he was suddenly taken back to their spot. The place in the park where no one can bother them. A place no one can take away from them.

"Ha, that one looks like a duck," Frank said laying next to Gerard on the grass looking at the clouds.  
"What did you mean about the loophole?" Gerard asked quickly not knowing how much time he had left.  
"Oh yeah, well they're getting rid of the memories with me right? So just try not to think of me."  
"But I don't want to stop thinking about you" Gerard said quietly. It was true, he wanted to have every moment with Frank in his mind at all times, but of course now is the worst time for that. 

Frank gave him a chaste kiss and looked into his eyes. 

"I know, but if you think of something else then maybe we could get out of this mess."  
"Its not that easy Frank I can't just think of something on the spot." Gerard said frustrated but stayed still not wanting to leave Frank's side.

"Well there was a long time before you met me just think if any of those times." Frank said trying to encourage Gerard to pick a memory before everything went away again.  
"But that sucked!" Gerard whined.  
The clouds in the sky stated to go away and the grass was slowly diminishing.  
"Gerard please." Frank said a little panicked.  
"I got it!"

Next thing Gerard knew he was in his living room. Not from his apartment though. This was the living room from the house he grew up in. 

"What the hell" Gerard said getting up to go look around, its been years since he's been here. He also noticed that he sounded odd. And everything was slightly larger than usual. He ran to the closest mirror and saw himself. 

He was a kid again.

"What the fuck" Gerard said touching his hair and seeing how small he was, he must've been around 10. He didn't expect this.

"Gerard Arthur Way did I just hear you say a curse word!"

Oh shit his mom.

"No mom it was the TV" Mikey said suddenly, coming out of nowhere. He always had Gerard's back.  
Before his mother could respond there was a knock at the door.

He couldn't hear what the person was saying but his mom called for him.

"Gerard its one of your friends." 

Gerard was confused he didn't really have friends as a kid, but when he went to go see who was asking for him he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Frankie!" He ran and attacked Frank. His mother just smiled and went back to what she was doing.

Gerard looked at Frank again he was a kid. He was so adorable Gerard couldn't help himself.

"You're so small!" Gerard said squeezing Frank.  
"You're small too!" Frank said trying to breathe but still smiling.  
"Yeah but you're smaller!" 

"Who's this?" Mikey said coming from behind the door.

Gerard wasn't sure what to say so Frank took the initiative.  
"I'm Frank, Gerard's best friend." Frank said with a smile.  
"Nice try, I'm Gerard's best friend but you seem okay, I'm Mikey."As a kid Mikey was beyond his years.

"We could play superheroes in the backyard." Gerard suggested still not leaving Frank's side.  
They had Frank play the damsel in distress since he was new and Mikey played the villain leaving Gerard to be he hero. They were all enjoying themselves not having a worry in the world.  
\----------------------  
There was a sudden loud beeping.

"Are you heating something up?" Ryan asked, still making out with Brendon.

"No." Brendon went back to kissing Ryan as the beeping went on.  
"Should we see what it is?" Ryan said getting annoyed from the noise. 

Brendon groaned, kissed Ryan one more time, then went to check on the noise.

"Oh shit!" 

"What is it?" Ryan said running over to Brendon.  
"He's off track, oh fuck this isn't good." Brendon said quickly typing up shit Ryan didn't understand into the computer.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked confused.  
"There's a track they follow, its so its easier to have the memories erased. Basically it goes backyards from when they come to LaCuna to when they met the person they're erasing. Its simple, but this guy somehow found a way around it, I've never seen this happen before." Brendon said almost in admiration.

"What do we do?"  
"We have to call Ray he'll know what to do."  
"On it."  
\---------------------  
Gerard had defeated Mikey with his powers and was running over to save Frank. When he went to the prison (tire swing) that Frank was at.

"You saved the day and beat the bad guy!" Frank exclaimed.  
Mikey came back to be a cheering civilian and they both cheered for Gerard.  
Gerard was smiling as Frank kissed him on the cheek.  
"Thank you Frankie." Gerard whispered in Frank's ear.

"Boys lunch time!" Gerard and Mikey's mom yelled from the house.

They all ran into the house, Gerard running with Frank's hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasnt weird. Comments, kudos, any feedback is appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what do we do now?"

It had been about twenty minutes since Dr. Toro had gotten a call from a frantic Brendon saying that the subject was off tract. It was 3 am and while he does like helping people, he's not so keen on doing so very early in the morning.

When he arrived to the apartment complex he knocked and immediately came face to face with Brendon. 

"Thank you so much Dr. Toro for coming its just this has never happened before I wasn't sure what to do." Brendon rambled on.

"Its fine Brendon, I understand, and remember call me Ray." Ray said right before he spotted Ryan awkwardly sitting on the couch not really sure what to do.

Brendon saw Ray's confusion and quickly came up with an excuse.

"Uh, Ryan came to help me out with the procedure seeing that his was,um different than the other previous procedures."   
"Hello Dr. Toro." Ryan greeted sheepishly.  
"Hello Ryan," Ray said awkwardly back. It was just an awkward situation, he knew they were together and felt odd knowing they we're probably enjoying each others company before he was called.

Ray cleared his throat. "Well let's get this problem fixed up then."  
\----------------  
Gerard was in the living room with his brother and Frank watching old reruns of Scooby doo.

"We all know it's the mayor." Mikey deadpanned to the television.

Gerard went to sit next to Frank, and saw him smiling at the cartoon. He had seen pictures of Frank when he was a child so this whole experience was still odd to him.

"So what do we do now?" Gerard whispered to Frank.  
"We just wait till morning, I mean this is pretty cool when do you ever get to be a kid again? This is great!"  
"It's not real though."   
"I know, we could pretend it is in the meantime." Frank said quietly.  
Gerard then grabbed Frank's hand and went back to watching the TV.  
\-----------------  
"Well this isn't too hard to fix" Ray said. "We just need to find the spot he's at and drag him back, you may want to give him some extra medicine though, there should be a syringe in the somewhere in the bag"  
"Yes sir, I got it." Ryan said grabbing the needle from the small bag.

"Is this necessary Dr. Toro, I'm sure he'd be fine without it." Brendon said cautiously.   
"It wouldn't be good if he woke up would it, this is a lot of work on the brain Brendon, I thought you knew this." Ray said back, not understanding why Brendon was being defensive of keeping the patient on the right track.  
"Y-yes sir I'm sorry, I don't know why I thought otherwise." 

Ryan noticed that Brendon had been acting strange for a majority of the night. He seemed to not even want to do the procedure. It actually seemed like he was avoiding it by inviting Ryan over. He just gave a look to Brendon that said "are you okay?" To where Brendon just ignored him.

Brendon had gotten the syringe from Ryan and was ready to inject Gerard with the medicine.  
"I'm sorry." Brendon whispered as he gave Gerard the medicine.  
\-----------------  
"Ow!" Gerard exclaimed as he jolted out of his seat. "Ow that hurts!"   
"Gee are you okay?" Frank asked rushing over to Gerard.

At that moment everything was going bleak again. 

"No no no no no!," Gerard screamed, "We got away, no!"  
"We'll figure out another way I promise!" Frank yelled to Gerard before he disappeared along with everything else.

The pain in his arm had gone away but Gerard was devastated.  
\-------------------  
"All done." Ray said with a yawn.   
"Thank you very much Dr. Toro." Ryan said as Brendon was deep in thought looking at the wall.  
Ryan coughed to catch his attention.  
"Yes, thank you Dr. Toro." Brendon said with an obviously fake smile.

Ray found it a little unsettling, Brendon had been off.  
"Ryan, can Brendon and I have a second please?" Ray said looking at the solemn look on Brendon's face.  
Ryan gave a quick glance before going to the kitchen.

"Brendon is something wrong?"  
"I don't know what you mean Dr. Toro."  
"Brendon don't play stupid, you can tell me its fine, are, um you and Ryan having relationship problems because if so then-"   
"Oh um no its not that sir, I'm very happy with Ryan actually." Brendon said awkwardly, not really wanting to discuss his relationship with his boss, not that he's a bad guy or anything, its just weird.

"Oh." Ray said "Well um are you sick?"  
"No its not that Dr. Toro, it's just that um, I don't know- it's just recently I've been feeling bad about this."

Ray was surprised by this. Brendon had worked with him for a while now and always seemed fine with every procedure. He'd been different since Ryan though.

"What do you mean?"  
"I'm just not comfortable doing this anymore, seeing these people just erasing people as if they meant nothing, if didn't bother me before, its just recently, I'm really sorry, I-I don't know if I can do this anymore." Brendon let out.

Ray didn't know what to say. 

"Its not anything bad its just, personal reasons I guess, I don't know. I'm willing to finish this procedure, but I'm pretty sure it will be my last."   
"You don't want to think this over?" Ray asked.

Brendon looked over to Ryan who was admiring some of the drawings on the wall.  
"Yeah, I'm sure." 

This wasnt a surprise.  
"Wow, well it was nice working with you Brendon."  
"You too Dr. Toro."   
"Call me Ray." Ray said with a smile, "Well I should be going, thank you for all of your work Brendon I'll see you tomorrow when you gather all of your things."  
"I'll see you tomorrow Ray." Brendon said with a small smile.

With that Ray left and Ryan came out of the other room.

"You okay?" Ryan asked.  
Brendon looked at Ryan and intertwined his fingers with with Ryan's.  
"Yeah, I'm okay."  
\-------------------  
Gerard wasn't okay, he was also suddenly in the middle of the kitchen at Frank's place.

"I honestly think this oven just sucks at this point." Frank said taking something unidentifiable out of the oven.

"We have to run" Gerard said, he had run out of ideas everything was going away even faster now, he didn't know what to do. He was scared.

"What do you mean-" Frank tried to say before Gerard grabbed his hand and they ram for the door. Suddenly ending up in many different places the more they ran. All of these memories blazing past them both as they attempted to get away

"Gerard-"   
"We have to keep going Frank." Gerard said not even sure where he was going.  
"Gerard we have to stop."  
"No, Frank we have to keep going!"  
"Gee." Frank said as he slowly stopped.  
"We have to keep going Frankie." Gerard repeated over and over again trying to get Frank to move.  
"Gee we can't." Frank said calmly trying to calm Gerard down.  
"We have to Frank, I can't lose you again, please." Gerard said, he broke down, hot tears running down his cheeks.

They noticed that they were back to Gerard's apartment and Frank lead him to the bed. He motioned for Gerard to lay on the bed, which Gerard resisted but eventually did, and then went with him underneath the covers.

"Gee it's okay we can't get away, but its okay, okay?" Frank said quietly, pushing Gerard's hair out of his face.  
"I'm so sorry Frank, I screwed up." Gerard said as he cried into Franks shoulder.  
Frank held him and whispered in his ear how they're going to be alright.  
"Look nothing's happening right now, its just me and you."   
"Its gonna be over soon, I don't want it to be over." Gerard said softly.  
"I know Gee, let's enjoy the time we have." Frank said looking at Gerard.

Gerard didn't want to give up. He knew there was nothing he could do. So he kissed Frank and in that moment he forgot about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has over 300 hits now! So yeah right now it's pretty sad, it'll get better.  
> Feedback is appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please dont forget me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than usual but that's a good thing.  
> Enjoy!

Frank was with him and that's all that mattered. He didn't want to be away from him, much less torn apart from him. 

So they stayed together, laying in this bed for hours, not speaking just admiring the other. Just looking at each other trying to enjoy the moment as much as they could for however long they had.

Gerard was looking at Frank and Frank was looking at Gerard.

Frank moved some hair out of Gerard's face, just to see the tears silently streaming out of his eyes and wiped them away. Gerard was tired of crying but that didn't stop him, he just let it go.

"We don't have too much time left." Frank said  
"I know."

\---------------  
"So, last procedure huh?" Ryan asked breaking the silence.  
"Yep," Brendon said, "You know I thought I'd be old when this day came." 

It was a tough decision but he just couldn't do it anymore. 

Ryan yawned "Well I'd say we should celebrate but considering that it's 4 in the morning and I have to open up the place at 9, maybe we should just celebrate another day."

"That's fine I'm happy as long as I'm with- wait you what?"  
"Well that was going to be cute, but okay."

"No no, sorry it was gonna be cheesy but still, you open the place?" Brendon said quickly.  
"Yeah, have been for the past like two weeks? You really never knew?"  
"I mean I knew you left early but I just assumed you wanted coffee or something."  
"Yeah, no I open." Ryan said taking out the keys.

At that moment Brendon had a not so great idea.

"Take me."

Ryan saw the look in Brendon's eyes and already knew that it wasn't just to go get his stuff.

"We can't just leave him." Ryan motioned towards Gerard, trying to reason with Brendon.  
"We have two hours before he wakes up, it won't take that long."

Ryan sighed watching Brendon grab his jacket and head towards the door and looked at him expectantly."This is a bad idea." He sighed as he followed him.

\---------------

Within what felt like a millisecond Gerard had found himself out of the bed and at the diner. He was sitting by himself when he saw someone start to make their way over to him.

It was Frank.

As he sat down across from Gerard he apologized for being late.

"Sorry, traffic." He let out nervously.  
"Its okay," Gerard said, "It's a nice place." 

"Yeah its pretty new, they have the best pancakes I honestly eat could eat them all day, I mean I kind of already do, I come here a lot so they kind of love me." Frank said with a smile, "I wouldn't suggest the boysenberry though, I mean it's not bad or anything it's just boysenberry." 

Gerard laughed which made Frank smile.

"I live really close to here actually I just never had the chance to check it out." Gerard said.

He looked around to see all of the photos of old celebrities when he stopped to look at the Frank Sinatra picture.

"That ones my favorite." Frank said pointing to the same picture Gerard was looking at.  
"Not just cause it's Sinatra though, I don't know, it just the look in his eyes, it's like he doesn't really care."

"Like he knows he's going to be okay." Gerard added.

"Yeah, exactly." Frank said looking at the picture and then at Gerard, watching him admire the the mugshot.

The waitress had came and taken their orders.  
The rest of the date was like any other, but not like any either of them had had before. Usually it ends with awkward goodbyes and fake promises of eventually contacting the other person. 

They talked about their interest and what they did, but it wasn't awkward or forced like Gerard had expected. The time they spent together was always something he enjoyed. They were comfortable with each other and he felt as if they could talk for days and never get bored.

Frank had offered to walk Gerard home seeing that bit wasn't too far.

"This is it." Gerard said .  
"Yeah, this is it." Frank repeated.  
"Only one more thing after this."  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Do you think you'll be okay?"  
"No."  
"Me neither."

Gerard went and hugged Frank, holding him until everything changed again.

\---------------

Ryan and Brendon had pulled up to LaCuna fairly quickly. 

Brendon had explained his plan on the drive. He wanted to sneak in and take the files. When he said that Ryan had turned the car around calling him stupid.

"Do you want to get me fired?" 

"Of course not, I just want these guys files. I'm not trying to make anyone lose their job I promise," Brendon explained.  
"Its just these guys Ryan. They're different its fucking weird. I've dealt with a lot of fucking sad people but they were different, its hard to explain. It's like neither of them wanted to do it, but they did and I can't wrap my head around the reason why, I just feel bad, really fucking bad and it kills me, cause it seems like they really do, or at least did, like each other. I don't underatand but I just want to help them out." Brendon finally said.

Brendon's eyes had this expressiveness that intrigued you yet still were always honest. He wanted to help these two people he had never met before they cane into LaCuna. He quit his job just because he couldn't stand doing this to people who are practically strangers. Ryan was speechless he didn't know what to say. So he just drove back to LaCuna.

When they arrived Brendon ran in and ran to where they kept the files and grabbed them as fast as he could.  
Before he ran out, he thought about what he was doing, almost backing out completely because even he knew this decision was rather brash.  
Then he saw a picture stick out one of the files and that made his decision for him. Brendon doesn't understand why he did this and probably never will. 

When he made his way back to he car with Ryan he quickly grabbed him and kissed him.

"I love you."

Ryan smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too" Ryan said softly, "as long as you don't get me fired"  
Brendon laughed "I'll try."

They then made their way to Frank's place before heading back to Gerard.  
\-----------------  
Gerard wasn't surprised with the sudden change in setting at this point. He saw that he outside of some venue that Mikey had dragged him to. 

"Well there's really no point in being here if we don't come in." Mikey said behind him. 

"Tell me why were here again?" Gerard asked.  
"Cause you never leave your place and Pete invited us."  
Gerard groaned "If you like Pete just tell him."  
"I really don't know what you're talking about." Mikey said as they walked in. "I just didn't want to rude, I'm not going to deny his offer of going out its not like here was anything else to do."  
"Okay I get it." Gerard dismissed.

It was a small venue and there were people already getting ready for the headliner to appear.

"Mikey!" Pete said walking over to the brothers. "What's up Gerard?"  
"Nothing, as always." Mikey said answering for Gerard.  
"Well tonight gonna be different, there are some sick bands playing tonight, its gonna be great!" 

Pete said slinking his arm around Mikey, who didn't resist.

Gerard was about to say some cynical remark when the crowd started cheering for the act about to come on.

"Who are they?" Mikey asked.  
"They're called Pencey Prep, I've heard them a couple of times they're pretty good."

Gerard saw as a short man came out on stage and automatically had everyone's attention. When he started singing its like there was a spotlight only on him. He had this energy that enchanced Gerard and he couldn't look away.

"Who's that?" Gerard asked.  
"His name's Frank, he's pretty cool."  
"Pretty cool." Gerard said repeated to himself.

Eventually the set came to an end, Frank had thanked the audience and they left the stage. He came out a few minutes later and Gerard was debating on talking to him. Of course anytime he felt any hint of confidence at automatically went away as he saw his face again. He just ended up standing with Pete and Mikey who were still practically hanging on each other.

But then the thing that Gerard feared happened, Frank started coming his way. He tried to make it seem as if he didn't notice and was pretending to listen to Pete talk about some story about how he got some good records in the store.

"Hey Pete."  
"Hey, guys this is Frank, Frank this is Mikey," Pete said as he leaned his head onto Mikey's shoulder. "And that is Gerard."  
"Hi, nice to meet you." Frank said waving at the both of them, but looking at Gerard.  
Gerard just smiled back "you too."  
Frank smiled at Gerard before looking over to  
Pete and Mikey.

"So you guys dating?" Frank asked.  
"No" Mikey said simply.  
"They'll deny it every time." Gerard said. "Odds are their vows will be 'we're not dating I'm only doing it caused he asked'."

Frank laughed and Gerard's heart fluttered.

"I would never." Pete said acting offended.  
"Yeah sure, just tell me when the ceremony starts, I'm gonna take a smoke, be right back."  
"I'll come with you." Frank said.

Gerard didn't expect this and just nodded and lead Frank the way. 

"So I haven't seen you before tonight, usually the people that come to these things are regular, what brings you out tonight?" Frank asked.  
"Mikey dragged me out." Gerard deadpanned  
"You make it seem like its the worst thing he could do."  
"Its not, he just doesn't like it when I stay indoors all day."  
"Yeah I get that all of the time, I only really go out for stuff like this."  
"The shows?"  
"Well yeah and meeting people." Frank said. "Like you, you seem cool."  
"I promise I'm not." Gerard said flicking the cigarette.  
"Whatever you say." Frank said taking another drag.  
"I'm afraid you'll be disappointed."

"I'd have to see for myself now wouldn't I?"  
Gerard smiled at him. They talked for a while before they realized how long they've been gone, they just talked about random things like music or movies. Eventually Mikey came to tell Gerard that they were leaving soon.

"Call me?" Frank said the moment Mikey left.

"Uh y-yeah I'd like that." Gerard stuttered out.

They exchanged numbers and Frank snapped a quick photo "For the contact photo."

"So I'll call you." Gerard said.  
"Yeah, see you later Gerard."  
"Bye Frank."

This was when he left except this time he didn't. He looked at Frank he looked back at him with sad eyes.

It hit him, this was the last time. The irony of it being from the moment they met kills him.

"I don't want to go." Gerard said.  
"I know."  
"I'm sorry I really tried to fix it, I really did."  
"I know, its okay gee."  
"Its going to be gone after this."  
Frank stayed quiet.

Things were going away again.

"I'll miss you" Gerard said quietly.  
"I'll miss you too." Frank said going up to Gerard. "We did a good job."

He leaned in and kissed Gerard on the cheek.  
They both had tears in their eyes.

"Please don't forget me."  
"I won't, I promise."

And everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the last chapter, I'm not sure how many exactly but not too much.  
> Feedback is appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I make them cry a lot.  
> Enjoy!

"Mikey are you okay?"  
"I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"You're telling me that I dated Frank and that our break up was so bad we both suddenly decided to somehow erase each other from our memories?"  
"That's basically the long story short, yeah."

Gerard was staring at Mikey wondering how he even thought of this story. It was ridiculous, completely absurd.

"Okay you need some sleep or something, I don't know, Mikey that's not something that happens in real life." Gerard said looking at his brother with concern. "Or at least a very good prank, how do you even know Frank?" He said examining the card .  
"Oh my god." Mikey groaned. "Its not a fucking prank this actually happened." 

Right when Gerard was about to go on a rant to Mikey about how the joke he's playing really isn't funny when he noticed a package laying next to his front door.

"Is this another part of it, Jesus Mikey you went all out." Gerard said while opening the medium sized package.

Mikey was just looking at his brother, almost scared of what could be inside of the box.  
When Gerard opened it he saw files with his name printed on the front.

He looked up at his brother with confused look and Mikey just looked back at him again with a pitiful yet sad look.

The box was filled with drawings, pictures, even small items of clothes. 

They all had something to do with Frank. 

There were pictures of them together, smiling, some even kissing. They looked so happy.

The drawings were worse, they were of Frank, drawings of him as a superhero saving a city or just of him sleeping. There were so many.

Gerard became overwhelmed and was just confused, he didn't know what to make of this.

"I think-fuck I don't know- I think I should talk to Frank-god what the hell is going on? Gerard said going through more pictures.

"That's fine, I'll just get Pete." Mikey said, he understood the fucking rollercoaster of emotions Gerard mist be feeling. "We'll come to check up on you later okay?" 

"Okay." Gerard said blankly looking at more pictures. When Mikey opened the door the brothers saw Pete and Frank sitting at the table, still eating pancakes, but looking concerned on what happened.

They had been out there five minutes tops and Gerard looked like a emotional mess.

"Pete we have to go."

Pete didn't question Mikey, knowing that he'll tell him everything on the ride home.

"Bye Frank, bye Gerard." He said while leaving the room with Mikey, who gave one last look at the both of them. Seeing the confusion on both of their faces but for different reasons.

When he left Frank had saw that Gerard had slowly staring letting out silent tears.

"Gerard are you okay?" Frank asked concerned.  
Gerard just looked up at Frank.

Frank. The one in the pictures. The one in all of those drawings.  
He was right there, asking him if he was okay.

"F-frank?"   
"Yeah?" Frank said nervously.  
"I-I don't know what's going on."  
"What do you mean?"

Gerard pushed the box towards Frank who cautiously grabbed it.

The first thing he saw was a drawing very similar to one he has in his own room.

He looked up at Gerard who just stared back hopelessly, not knowing what to say.

As he went through the box he saw more and more things that didn't make sense. How some his old clothes were here. How there drawings were of him. How there were pictures of him and Gerard together. Actual together. Not just as some fantasy he's been thinking about since the first moment he spoke to him. Or at least he thought that was the first moment.

"What is this?"   
"I don't know, I just saw it on my doorstep." Gerard said.  
"But what is it?" Frank asked again.  
"I-I don't know." 

He looked at Gerard, its not mistake it's him in these pictures. That doesn't mean he can explain it.

While looking through more things he saw a letter.  
He pulled it out then read it aloud.

_"Dear Mr. Way,_

_I'm so sorry about this situation, you are probably very confused, and it's okay, anyone would be. I cannot fully explain to you what happened in a single letter, I'm sorry, but I'll do the best I can._

_You came to a company where you had a procedure done where your memory of the man in those pictures and drawings erased. His name is Frank Iero. It is entirely up to you if you would like to contact him or completely disregard anything said in this letter. You and Mr. Iero were together for more than 2 years. I had worked for this company for years and had erased many people from others minds. Your case was different.Mr. Iero had erased you and when you found out you did the same._

_Pretty simple, except it was very difficult for me personally. I did not know the two of you before the procedures, but I learned a lot._

_To keep it simple, I quit my job._

_The relationship between you and Mr. Iero had made me believe things I had not before. I'm so sorry that this had happened to you. I wrote this letter in hope that you know of this part of your life that I personally found very beautiful._

_Whether you contact Mr. Iero or not is your choice._

_I did this because what I saw had changed many things for me. As much as I apologize, I do want to say thank you for helping me see the better things in life._

_Sincerely, B.U_

Neither of them spoke. The just stared at each other.

"So what does this mean?" Frank asked, looking up at Gerard with confused eyes

"I don't know, but I dont want to stop knowing you." Gerard said brokenly.

At this point Gerard couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe this could happen. Neither could Frank. But they had a choice. They could let this information seep into their minds and control how they see each other or just ignore it. Both had consequences, there was a very little chance this would end up well.

But there was still a chance.

Gerard slowly crawled up to Frank. Not in a seductive way, but in a very cautious, very shy way. He was inches away from Frank, who hadn't moved an inch, he just looks in Gerard's eyes.

Every second slowed and there seemed to be nothing else in the world that mattered. The tension between them built as Gerard still stayed so close to Frank. 

Then Gerard saw Frank's eyes flicker with the smallest amount of hope. 

And that's all they needed.

With that he closed the gap between them and he felt home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I think there's just an epilogue after this.  
> Feedback is appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after they found out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about missing last week I was super busy but I did write a one shot(well not really I'm writing a part two for it) so that was something. Also this isn't the last chapter there is only one more afterwards.  
> Enjoy!

After all of the shit that had happened, everything they had found out about each other, Frank and Gerard didn't let it stop them from being together.   
They knew that something went wrong, that it probably wasn't even a good idea, but neither of them knew the reason so they thought the best way to find out is through dating.

So far everything's been great.

Sometimes things get weird, like when Gerard was wearing a hoodie he found under the bed and it happened to be Frank's. Everything was kind of weird now, but it was okay.

Mikey and Pete had told them good stories from before, it was so strange the way they discussed it so fondly even though Frank and Gerard would   
not get to enjoy that moment. 

But it was okay because they had the chance to create new memories.  
They went on dates like everyone else, they did get a few greetings from people they didn't recognize, but they just went along with it. It was as if everything was like it was before, just with some minor changes.

When Mikey had invited Gerard and Frank over for movie night he was scared of it being awkward and that it wouldn't be as fun as it usually is. 

He was wrong.

When Frank and Gerard had arrived it was as if nothing happened. There wasn't as much pda but that's was all good with him. 

Everything was fitting into place, becoming almost exactly as it was before and everyone was happy. There was no more crying or disputes, just laughter and horrible puns.  
They were happy.

Here they were, looking at each other while they lay side by side, enjoying each others company.  
They did this a lot, wondering how it was before. It wasn't exactly like they wanted to talk about it and even if they did what would they say?  
It was only like this when it was late and neither knew what to say.

The look in both of their eyes was always different. It ranged from sadness, to regret for something hey didn't even remember, and to joy from being with each other for that moment.  
They had been together for a month, usually Gerard thought it was stupid when couples celebrated small achievements like this, but it was different this time.

Gerard had planned on making reservations to some fancy restaurant, but then realized somewhere better.

"Wake up" Gerard whispered.  
Frank groaned turning over on the bed. He'd been staying over a lot lately, they weren't doing anything, he just liked being with Gerard.

"C'mon you gotta get up, I have so much for us to do today." Gerard said in Frank's ear it wasn't meant to be suggestive, but it still gave Frank chills. He'd been the one wanting to do something for a little while now, but he didn't know how Gerard might react so he never brought it up. 

He turned over to Gerard and saw his messy hair and tired, yet excited eyes.  
Frank smiled at his boyfriend, "You're not even ready yet." He pointed out.   
"Its not like it take long, c'mon get up." Gerard said shaking Frank.  
"Okay okay, fine, but its only cause you're cute." Frank said reluctantly getting up.  
"I could accept that."  
Gerard said before giving Frank a quick kiss.  
"Gross morning breath!." Frank grimaced.  
"I'll kiss you more if you don't get your ass up."   
"You know, usually I would never decline that offer-"  
"Just go."  
When Frank got up, he went and kissed Gerard before going to brush his teeth.  
"Payback." Frank smiled.

Gerard laughed and got up as well, bushing his teeth after Frank, who kissed him again the second he was done.  
"Minty."  
"Just for you babe." Gerard said back.

"So what's the plan." Frank said getting the coffee machine ready.   
"You don't need to do that we're starting at the diner." Gerard said.  
"Oh nice, haven't been there in a while." Frank said making his way to get his jacket.  
"I know, I also know that its your favorite."  
"Well yeah those pancakes will forever have my heart." Frank said clutching over his heart.  
"You ready to go?" Gerard asked putting on his boots.  
"Ready."

When they arrived at the diner Gerard had made sure that they sat at the spot where Gerard had first seen him. When he caught Frank staring and smiling at him.

"Oooh memories." Frank said scooting into the booth. "Well one of the ones we can remember anyways."  
"It is the first time I saw you, I mean you kinda saw me first I just caught you looking at me." Gerard laughed.

"You can't blame me, I told you it was fate."  
"I'm starting to think you were right."  
"I'm always right."

The waitress came and took their orders, which was just a variety of pancakes. Again.

"You know me so well. This is perfect Gerard." Frank said while eating one of the many pancakes the two had gotten.  
"Days not over yet Frankie." Gerard said, "This is only the beginning."

They were at the diner for almost an hour, Frank caught Gerard staring at the Frank Sinatra mugshot on the wall. 

"Fucking love Sinatra, especially that picture, its like he knows he'll be fine."

Gerard looked at the picture then at Frank and felt deja vu, but it didn't bother him. He just kept on eating his food, ignoring the feeling that this has Happened before. 

When they finished they asked for the check and started making their way out.

"I have a lot planned, it's gonna be great." Gerard said with a smile while they made their way to the door and that's when he bumped into someone so hard that he even fell.

"Oh fuck sorry." The guy said trying to help Gerard get back up.

"You okay Gee?" Frank asked concerned.

"It's okay I'm good." Gerard said getting up with the help of the two. There was another man there as well but all he did was look with wide eyes.

"Oh shit." The guy had bumped into him said.  
"Am I bleeding or something, I didn't think I fell that hard." Gerard said searching his body for marks or anything. Frank was looking for anything as well and glared at the other guy who was looking at the two.

"No no, I'm sorry, I'm Brendon, I know you."   
"Oh....you do?" Gerard asked confused, he had never seen this guy before.  
"Oh fuck I forgot." Brendon said looking over at the man with him who only shrugged.  
"I-um-I'm the one who wrote the letter, I don't know if you ever got it or anything." Brendon rambled, mostly in shock with seeing the   
together.

When Brendon had said he was the one who wrote the letter, the two couldn't believe it.

"T-that was you?" Gerard asked, he didn't think he'd ever actually meet the person who wrote that letter, he doesn't know whether to be happy or pissed off.

Frank was too in shock to say anything and just kept looking at Brendon in disbelief.

Brendon was just standing there awkwardly, looking back and firth between the man next to him a and Frank and Gerard.

"Yeah. I just want to say thank you, for so much really, I'm happy you two found each other again."  
Brendon said genuinely happy to see the two men.

"No thank you." Frank said breaking his silence.  
Brendon smiled then and gave the two one last look.

"Well sorry for bumping into you, it was nice seeing you." Brendon said as the man next to him told him that they had heir table ready.

"It was nice meeting you." Gerard said back.

Frank and Gerard had made their way out of the diner still shocked about what just happened.

"Is that a part of the plan for today."  
"No, but I'm glad it happened."

Frank turned to Gerard and kissed him.

"So where to next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you for everyone who has read this, It's my first real full on fic and its great to know that people have liked it. So I just want to say thank you.  
> Enjoy!

The two ended up at the train station and Frank knew where they were going even with Gerard's vauge replies on whether he was right or not. They sat together at the same spot they did when they first actually spoke to each other and reminisced in the memory.

"I remember you rushing through that door and you falling on your ass." Gerard laughed. "Why were you such in a rush anyways?"  
"I don't know last minute decision I guess?" Frank said, it really was just an impulse decision, he was supposed to pick up some shots he did but that didn't end up happening.

"The second I saw you I knew it was fate." Frank said leaning on Gerard."I barely saw you at the diner and was regretting not actually talking to you like a normal person and just staring, which I'm my defense is justified, and when I saw you there I just was overcome with complete joy."

Gerard looked down at Frank who was staring up at him with a smile.

"Wow Frank," Gerard said, "that's so cheesy yet so sweet at the same time."That's a good thing, right?" Frank joked with with an eyebrow arched.  
"Of course it is." Gerard said with a wink.

The train had finally arrived to their destination and Frank, of course was right.

The made their way through the park together with many different ways of Frank saying "I knew it." and Gerard trying to keep himself from telling him anything.

Of course the place they had gone was their spot, the one place practically hidden away from everyone and everything. The place where the only thing that mattered were each other. 

They come here a lot, at least once a week. It's no surprise that Gerard had brought Frank here, it has so much meaning to them both even be for they had met.

"I knew it." Frank said looking like a child who just got the present they've been wanting for a long time.

 

"I-I know we come here a lot but I thought hey why not. It's a nice day too so that's a plus."  
Gerard rambled on nervously. 

Frank had seen this and just smiled before going over to hug Gerard.

"It's perfect I love it." Frank said, giving Gerard a kiss that left him a bit breathless.

A wave of relief immediately came over Gerard and sat down next to Frank on the grass who was admiring the view around them. 

"We should've brought snacks." Frank said trying not to smile.  
"We really should've." Gerard laughed.  
"There's always next time." Frank said laying down to look up at the clouds, Gerard joining him shortly after.

They stayed together in silence for a few minutes, just watching the clouds slowly move and watching the shapes float around. The time they spent together had felt like an eternity, peaceful eternity that in reality was a short time.

Gerard had looked over at Frank who was the clouds and whatever thoughts he was being with a smile on his face. It was within that moment it was as if everything came back to Gerard for only a moment. The memories flooded in the form of a daydream and went as fast as they came. He saw Frank and him at the diner, Mikey's place, and even the place they're in right now. At first he thought he was just thinking of the things they had done recently than it is now but their appearances were different Frank still had that weird orange Mohawk thing he had when they first started dating and Gerard was chubbier with longer hair. Compared to Frank's and Gerard's shorter dark hair and a few other differences he knew this had to be before.

Even with all of these good memories flashing before him, Gerard didn't want to see it. He wanted it to be over, he'd been dealing with this fucked up situation pretty well and was planning on ruining today with some nervous breakdown about what had happened before. 

Everything that happened in the past was in the past, and they can't change what happened. They just have to continue something new and hope everything is alright in the end.

When the visions had stopped Gerard gasped and saw Frank looking at him with concern.

"Gerard, are you okay?" Frank said worryingly, trying to see I anything was physically wrong with Gerard.

Gerard just looked at Frank with wide eyes and trying to steady his breathing. He saw his eyes,the practically angelic eyes he saw in the flashes and on that train ride that brought them together.

"Frank," Gerard said softly "can I tell you something?"

Frank stiffened and nodded. "Anything."

"Frank, I know that our relationship isn't like others, and I'm okay with that. I'm happy that were together, that I get to be with you everyday, I wouldn't want anything else. I know it's not easy sometimes, I know some things don't make sense and that there will always be the thought of what happened with us fucking looming over us, but I don't want it to and I know you don't want it to either." 

"Gerard, where are you going with this?" Frank asked cautiously, thinking of the worst.

Gerard looked into Frank's eyes one more time and took a deep breath.

"I-I'm in love with you, Frank. I know we've only been together for a month which isn't very long but I love you and I wanted to give you this." Gerard said pulling out a small box.

"It's a promise ring, I wanted you to know that even with everything that happened that I still want to be with you and I will always love you, even with this fucking crazy shit we have to deal with." Gerard said with a small smile on his face. He had only brought the ring recently and had been planning to give it to Frank eventually in the future, he'd always kept it on him so Frank wouldnt see it, and with this sudden realization dawn upon him he couldnt think of a better moment.

Frank had been speechless with wide eyes the entire time and with seeing Gerard waiting for his response had only realized this now.

So he kissed him.

Frank had actually pounced on Gerard to kiss him and knocked him down during the process, leading him to be on top of him. He still continued kissing Gerard, the kiss gradually becoming more passionate by the second.

Gerard had been the one to pull off first, looking up at Frank and smiling, "So is that a yes?" 

"Of course it's a yes, I love you too Gee. I was actually worried you would think it's too fast." Frank said in relief. "I love you so much Gee."

They had spent the rest of their time there making out and messing around, just happy being together. In that moment the only people that mattered were each other and nothing could change that.

On the way back home Frank had fallen asleep on Gerard's shoulder who let him be until the the had arrived back to the station.

When they arrived home Frank had thrown himself on the couch "So what to do now." He said looking around the apartment.

"We could watch a movie again, recreate our first date fully." Gerard suggested.

"We could." Frank said "Maybe we could do something else." He added suggestively.

"Oh" Gerard said know understanding what Frank had meant. "We could do t-that."

"If you don't want to Gerard it's okay." Frank said honestly. He didn't want to do it if Gerard didn't want to either.

Before Gerard could answer his phone started ringing, he was going to let it go but whoever was calling wasn't giving up. After a couple of rings he decided to answer the phone he saw it was Pete."

"Not a great time Pete." Gerard said quickly.

"It's Mikey."

"Why do you have Pete's phone? What happened?"

"He just wanted me to tell you that we're dating now I guess." Mikey said.

"Not a surprise."

"Hey-"

Okay well congrats, I'd love to talk about it some other time, I'm kinda busy at the moment so got to go bye."

"What happened?" Frank asked 

"Mikey and Pete are dating now, no surprise, they'll tell us about it later." Gerard rushed out before sitting next to Frank on the couch. "So where were we?"

Frank smirked, "We were thinking of something to do."

"Oh yeah." Gerard said, voice shaking slighty. 

"Mmmhmm." Frank hummed before going into kiss Gerard. Gerard was nervous about doing this, it's been a while and he was scared of messing up.

"I don't want to go all the way tonight." Frank said against Gerard's mouth. Gerard said somewhat relieved and just nodded and even back to kissing Frank.

While they were kissing Frank had started to slowly grind against Gerard who moaned at the touch. The feeling of Frank against him was so good and with not doing anything for a while the two were already getting pretty close after a few minutes. Gerard had placed his hands on Frank's side trying to contain himself from just flipping him over and going on from there.

They both knew neither would last long with the increase in moans coming from each other. 

"Can I blow you?" Frank asked innocently.

 _"Oh god yes."_ Gerard groaned.

Frank had kissed Gerard before lowering himself and Gerard's pants as well. Gerard moaned as his cock sprung out and Frank had looked at it and Gerard before grabbing it and slowly jerking Gerard. Gerard had cursed out the second Frank out his tongue on the top and started to lightly suck on it.

 _Fuck Frank_ I'm not going to last long." Gerard almost whimpered out.

Instead of pulling off like Gerard expected, Frank kept on going taking more of Gerard in making him moan out even louder. Frank knew he was close when Gerard starting choking out his name tried tugging at his hair to get him off, but he kept going, wanting to see Gerard come undone.

"Fuck Frank _oh my god oh fuck!"_ Gerard cried out feeling completely boneless as he came with Frank was moaning around him taking everything.

When Frank pulls off he went and kissed Gerard again, which should've been gross but neither cared.

Just as Gerard was going to lower himself to do the same to Frank he stopped him.

"It's okay I kinda already..." Frank said awkwardly.

"Oh wow really?" Gerard asked kind of getting turned on again just from that.

"Yeah" Frank laughed. "I'm actually kind of tired now, I saw thinking we could just go to bed now?"

"Yeah of course." Gerard said going along with Frank to the bedroom. They both there themselves on in the bed and themselves on the bed and for under the covers.

A small bit of hair had fallen on Gerard's face that Frank had pushed back into its place and they layed together. They made jokes or faces in an attempt to make the other laugh and they enjoyed being together. It had always been like that. When they were together they were happier and even with knowing that they had this before and that it didn't work out they didn't hlet it bother them.

"I love you Gerard." Frank had whispered as they were both slowly falling asleep next to each other.

"I love you too Frankie." Gerard said sleepily looking at Frank next to him as his eyes slowly closed.

They both fell asleep thinking of each other and knowing that what their feeling right now will never change as long as they still have each other and that they will always find one another no matter the odds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, I hope you all liked it, I enjoyed writing it and sharing it with all of you. If you did like it you should read the other things I'm working on. But anyways.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!  
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. I made a Tumblr specifically for my fics it is @heartbrokenway


End file.
